Chapter 1 (TTYD) EN
Chapter 1: Castle And Dragon Inventory: *Fire Flower x2 *Fright Mask x3 *Sleepy Sheep x4 Badges: *'Pretty Lucky' *'Power Smash' Petal Meadows Go right. Avoid enemies. Go until you see a river with some bushes to the left. Look behind the bushes (talk to the bushes) for a pipe leading to a switch. Hit the switch to reveal a bridge. Note: Jumping in background areas is faster than just walking. Petalburg Go to Kroop's home. Talk to Kroop. When email icon comes up, check email. Go out of town to the right. Road to Schwonk Fortress Hammer the ? block on the way for a POW Block. Go into building. Talk to pillar to bring enemy down. Out of the building to the right is another outdoor area. Look behind bushes towards the end for another POW Block. Go into building. Talk to pillar to bring enemy down. Go right and out. Go until you reach Schwonk Fortress. Schwonk Fortress Thwomp Game Show: Pick 1st, 3rd, 4th, 2nd, and 3rd options. Go into sewers. If walking in the water, jump while moving to move faster. Grab Multibounce from ? Block. Go right and dodge fuzzies. Grab Sun Stone. Forced fight. Go left and do the same for Moon Stone with forced fight. Go back out to middle. Fight with Gold Fuzzy. Go back out through pipe and left until you reach Petalburg. Petalburg - Petal Meadows In Petalburg, grab Turtley Leaf by Mayor Kroop's home by shaking the middle bush. Continue left out of Petalburg. Talk with Koops. Koops joins. Hit the first block that you see going left and grab the Fire Flower. Go further left. Insert Moon and Sun Stones. Get Koops ready on one switch while you go to other and hit both at same time. Enter pipe and enter castle. Hooktail Castle Go up a floor and paper airplane across. In next room, hit ? block for Power Bounce badge. Enter next room, don't read letter, talk to Red Bones, and get swarmed. Hammer Dull Bones out of the way and get over to Red Bones. In next room, get Shine Sprite. Hit purple switch. Get Koops ready on yellow switch. After hitting yellow block with hammer above, release Koops. Hit red switch to flip stairs. Get key with Koops. Hit red switch again. Go right until you reach a room with prison bars and another red switch. Hold Koops to that switch and release when near bars. Go past black chest and get key. Escape maze. Unlock chest to get Paper curse. Go back out and Paper through prison bars. Paper through again to get Attack FX R badge. Go left and keep going left until you reach the old Red Bones room. Paper through bars and go behind to find another key. Go back to the right to the room with the green switch elevator. Go up the elevator and go through locked door. Hit blue switch to reveal platform. On the next blue switch, you can skip it and jump straight to the window, but it's risky. Find another green switch elevator and go up that. Go left through the door and skim through Ms. Mowz dialogue. Get Shine Sprite, Honey Syrup '(left chest), and key (middle chest). Forced battle with dry bones upon leaving treasure room, so run away. Go right across to next door. In yellow switch elevator room, go right and stay above until the dry bones is underneath you against the wall. Jump over dry bones, hit yellow switch with hammer and prep Koops. That should give you enough time to avoid the dry bones. Release Koops when on yellow elevator. Go left on rafters until you reach airplane. Airplane across room. Go down and right. Hit yellow switch. Use Koops to get key. Use ''Turtley Leaf. Unequip Power Smash. Equip Attack FX R and Power Bounce. Go upstairs, get the '''Shine Sprite, and go through locked door. Go up until you reach Hooktail's chamber. Post Chapter 1 - Peach + Bowser Segments Peach: Skim through dialogue. Go left into restroom. Go right back out. Door opens automatically to go through, so go right and keep going right. Skim through more dialogue. Bowser: Skim through dialogue. Go right. Skim through more dialogue. Post Chapter 1 - Petalburg Paper to the side of Kroop's house and get Mega Rush P 'badge. Go to the shop. Shopkeeper will give you a Mushroom. Sell that and all 4 ''Sleepy Sheeps (40 coins). Go left out of town. Post Chapter 1 - Petal Meadows Go left until you reach Rogueport Sewers. Before entering pipe, hit tree on left for '''star piece. Post Chapter 1 - Rogueport Sewers Head towards TTYD. Use Paper to help you get there faster. Grab star piece behind giant yellow block in room before TTYD. Post Chapter 1 - Rogueport Skim through dialogue with Frankly. Go into upgrade shop and upgrade Goombella with 3 Shine Sprites. Go up to the badge shop by going through the inn. *Sell Pretty Lucky badge (75 coins). Go down into regular shop. *Buy contact lens (10 coins), 2 Fire Flowers, and 2 Fright Masks (10 coins). Check Charlieton outside to see if he has the Mega Rush badge. If so, purchase it (60 coins). If not, regenerate list by going left and up to the train station and then going back until he has it. Also take the opportunity to purchase a Boo's Sheet here, if it comes up before Mega Rush. Give contact lens to Zess T. in order to get up to the train station. Go back to Rogueport Sewers through pipe. Post Chapter 1 - Rogueport Sewers Go left to the Star Piece exchanger. Go behind pillar behind exchanger for another star piece. Exchange 3 Star Pieces ''with exchanger for '''Attack FX Y' and '''Chill Out '''badges. Go down to the room before TTYD. Go behind bars with Paper and go into door. Trap Punio in corner. Follow Punio into pipe. Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door chapters